Reviving the First: A New Angel of Silence
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: Danny had been born to be a Templar. To hunt down mages before they can fall to demons and become abominations. But after a twist of fate, he might find that he is what he was trained to hunt, or perhaps something even worse. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Sunrises; a few moments that accrue at the start of every new day as the light breaks through the overwhelming darkness and shines down on the world bringing warmth and light with it. When the world senses that the troubles of the night have passed and the more docile creatures began to move again to reclaim the time they had lost to the darkness.

Danny Fenton was watching one such moment from the top of the western outpost of the Ferelden Templars. But with his black hair and dark clothes you would be hard to see the small boy in the darkened settings. Only his piercing blow eyes shone in the lingering darkness, like two glassy orbs that caught all the light of the raising sun.

He balanced a peace of plywood in his lap for a desk as he quickly sketched out the scene in front of him with a small graphite stone. He had been coming up there every day right before dawn to continue his drawing for as long as the sunrise lasted and the image was starting to come together. But after the rumors of the coming blight, it seemed hallow and fake. As if the taint lay over it, making the beautiful dark orange and yellow hues nothing but a mass of red blood.

Darkspawn; the creatures of darkness and taint who lived below the land in the Deep Roads were starting the come to the surface by the thousands. And as corny as it sounded, it truly did seem like an arm breed for the purpose of ending the world of man.

Danny sighed and hide his tools away just as he did every day as the sunrise ended. With the blight coming, they would be forced to abandon the smaller outpost and return to the Chantry at Red Cliff. More than likely to be sent somewhere else.

"Danny! Danny!" It was Danny's Father, Jack. Danny shared his father's black hair and blue eyes, but that is were the similarities ended. Where Danny was rather small, even for a fourteen year old boy, standing at around four foot eleven, his father was a giant of a man, nearly seven feet tall with a huge chin to match his wide shoulders and large hands. People who swore that he must have had some Qunari in his blood. Where they would most likely say that Danny has some dwarf in his.

Danny jumped from the top of the building to a tree that grew nearby and quickly worked his way down to the ground below. "Yeah dad?" He said as he reached the ground.

"Oh, there you are!" Jack shouted loudly even though Danny was only a few feet away. He placed his hands on his hips and a huge grin split his face. "Time to start today's training! Hurry, we need to get in a few sessions before breakfast!"

Danny winced at the word 'training'. His father had it drilled into his head that Danny was going to follow in his footsteps and become a Templar. Both Danny's mother and father were Templars, and some of the most enthusiastic Templars there were.

In Danny and his sister's opinion they might have been too enthusiastic about their job. But they were pretty famous in the community of Templars for their skills as Apostate Hunters.

Danny didn't share his parents hunger for hunting down the illegal mages in the name of the Chant of Light. It wasn't that he was against it, he had just never put that much thought into the whole thing. It wasn't what he wanted to do with his life.

His sister, Jasmine or Jazz, was the more vocal one against hunting other human beings for not agreeing to being taken away from their loved ones to live inside of the Circle, the Chantry's prison for mages.

As Danny put on his armor for practice he could hear the same verse from the Chant of Light that his sister always quoted. 'Magic was meant to serve man, and never to enslave him.' But to be born with magic was to be born into slavery in Ferelden. No mage could ever be allowed to walk free.

For mages may have great power, but if they slip up then they will become possessed by demons and be morphed into abominations.

"Come on Danny, you're hardly trying." Jack said as he had his son practice swinging a blade into a straw dummy. Danny was having difficulty lifting the iron sword with one hand as his other was holding a small shield. Danny tried to swing the sword with all his might but all he managed to do was get it caught in the wooden post.

He felt like an idiot as he struggled to get the thing out, even abandoning his shield to do it. In the end his dad grabbed the hilt and pulled it free with one quick tug causing Danny to fall on his but, the loose armor clattering as he fell. "That's alright, I'm sure you will get the hang of it once you get a little older." Jack said proudly. "And then we can hunt mages together, as father and son."

Danny just sighed. No mater what he said he father would never hear him. Danny just wasn't cut out for fighting. "Thats good enough for now. You go wash up, your mother should have dinner ready by now." Jack said, walking off and leaving Danny to get ready for the day.

Danny got up and started for the armory. He couldn't help the fact that he didn't exactly have the great of upper body strength. He was so small that his mother's old trainee uniform was loose on him. The average sized sword took two hands for him to lift up high enough to put on the shelf.

"I can't be a Templar... and I don't want to." Danny mumbled to himself. But then he muttered a few lines of blessing against demons that had been drilled into him. He knew most of it by heart after the years his parents had spent on it with him. "Why is this my only path?"

But as he stood there trying to get over his funk he was tackled to the ground by a large animal. The stink of heavy dog breath filled his nostrils and he laughed as he tried to push away the drooling face of the outpost's very own Mabari Hound, Cujo. "Alright Cujo, I'm cheered up, I'm cheered up already." Danny said as he was bathed in saliva.

The big dog was in no hurry to get off of Danny and since the dog was nearly twice his weight, Danny couldn't do anything about it. "You can get off of him now, Cujo." Danny looked up passed the mammoth dog to see his older sister Jazz standing with an eyebrow raised. "Make you wonder why we even bother with armored soldiers doesn't he?" She teased as she helped Danny up.

"Well he's already smarting than most of the soldiers we've got." Danny said, rubbing the dog's ears until its leg began to pound against the floor in satiation.

"Well you no what they say about Mabari, 'clever enough to speak, and wise enough to know not to'." Jazz said, to which Cujo gave an approving bark. Jazz didn't look much like her little brother, she was a bit taller with straight red hair that grew to just below her shoulders. But they shared the same ice blue eyes that were the defining characteristic of their family. "Though it doesn't seem like the same strategy is working for you." She said as she lifted up Danny's small battered shield.

"Mom and dad just really want me to be a Templar." Danny said sadly. "Where as they will be happy if you just don't get burned for heresy. I can't believe they tried to test you for possession."

"Don't remind me." Jazz said with a groan. "But this is your life. You don't have to do whatever they want you to."

"Yeah, I know." Danny said though he didn't meet her eyes. This was a conversation that they had to have had a hundred times before. Danny knew it by heart. But the true was that there was nothing he could do. This life was his fate. He was as trapped as the mages in the Circle's tower.

"Hey, Cujo and I are going to go hunting, you want to come along?" Jazz asked as she picked as bow and quiver from the wall.

"I would, but dad wants me to sort the confiscated contraband this afternoon." Danny said giving an apologetic smile. "He thinks that carrying all that stuff will help build my upper-body strength some more."

Jazz sighed. "Good luck then. I'll see you later." She said before leaving, Cujo trotting after her.

Danny stepped out into the late morning sun. The sun raises, then it sets, it was never given a choice. Fate controls everything. But Danny's fate was not quite what he thought it was.

* * *

**Phantom5208 asked me if I could do a Dragon Age Danny Phantom crossover.**

**This would be the draft of the prologue of such a story. Anyone who has watched Danny Phantom would probably have a good idea of what happens next, if not the minor details. **

**I may kick this story around a bit when I am bore and don't have a stable internet connection (like right now. My internet is dropping every few seconds), but I also might not in which case someone is more than welcome to take over. **

**I'm planning on making Danny an Arcane Warrior. Anyone who has played the first Dragon Age game probably know a little of what I am talking about. Class was broken.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Alright, so you've got the gist of it." Jack said folding his arms and puffing out his chest with pride after having given his son a crash course in handling the magical contraband. And it really was a crash course that left Danny wondering if the safest thing he could do with the stuff is just dig a hole outside and try to bury it. "Now I've got to go tend to the felandaris, so you handle this, would you?"

"What!? Are you sure that's a good id...?" Danny started but his dad cut him off.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Be careful though, even I don't know what most of this stuff does." Jack said before walking out to go and check on the felandaris, veils of mage's blood that they used to hunt them down if they tried to escape.

The thought of the hundreds of veils of red liquid made Danny a bit queasy. Using peoples blood seemed a little to close to blood magic for his liking. The only magic that Danny would admit was by nature evil. The user gives life force in the form of blood to a demon to gain power. How could anyone do something so terrible is beyond what Danny could understand. But his sister always said that people would do a lot when they are desperate enough.

Danny started to sort all the beakers and instruments into labeled crates to be put on the shelves. It was fairly simple work, even if it was tedious and dangerous.

But throughout the task he couldn't help but to look at a large full body mirror that was leaning up against the wall. Its surface was foggy and the frame was made out of the wood of an ashe tree and was covered in old markings that Danny didn't recognize. But what drew his eye the most was a larger mark that stood alone on top of the mirror. It looked like a strangely shaped 'D' that didn't connect at the bottom.

It felt like he should have known the symbol from somewhere, but he just couldn't place it. The thought back to all his father's ramblings about mages and demons, but he couldn't recall ever seeing or hearing about this sign. It was probably some form of old Dalish script.

But the fact that it felt familiar was putting him on edge. Being attracted to strange magical artifacts was never a good sign, so Danny tried to get through his assigned task as fast as possible.

He had complete organizing the materials into crates and had placed them into their spots on the shelves when he ran into a problem. The last empty spot was right next to the strange mirror.

"Come on Danny, pull yourself together... It's just a mirror." Danny said to himself as he lifted the last crate full of beakers and started to walk towards the spot. "Just a freak magic mirror..." He gulped. He lifted up the crate over his head, balancing it on the edge of the shelf. But then he slipped and fell to the ground, the crate falling on top of him and it's contents mashing itself on top of Danny before scattering all over the floor.

"Ow..." Danny moaned as he pushed himself up. But the slipped again falling to the side, being forced to put his hand against the mirror to catch himself. He quickly pushed himself away from it and stumbled back.

Looking at the ground he found that it was covered in a thin layer of ice. "How is there ice inside of the..." Danny started trying to inspect the ground when he noticed that his left hand was bleeding. He must have cut it on a piece of beaker when he had fallen. He looked around at the hundreds of pieces of broken glass and did see a bit of blood on one of the nearby pieces.

"I should probably get something to bandage... this... up..." Danny slowly stopped talking to himself as he noticed a strange murmuring sound. He eyes slowly moved towards the mirror and his heart started to sink.

Across the mirrors surface was a smeared trail of his own bloody handprint. The blood slowly began to disappear, as if draw into the mirror. The white mist beneath the surface began to turn black and swirled violently as shapes began to appear, flouting rocks and blacked stone buildings.

Danny was screaming in his mind to run. Run again get help before things got worse. But he couldn't move. He stood there, crouched in front of the mirror, wide eyed in horror. He couldn't even make a sound as the black fog jumped from the mirror and spread over him in an instant, robbing the world of color and sound and warmth. Dragging him away from the world of the waking, and into the Fade.

* * *

Awareness came quickly to Danny, as if he had been dropped into a pool of freezing water. But consciousness didn't help him in understanding the world around him.

He was in what looked like a city made of blackened stone. A dark mist came off of every surface, leaving the world in a deathly fog that was so think that it made it hard to breath.

Danny tried to rub some warmth into his arms as he got up from the stone cold floor. He looked around by everything seem the same through the darkness.

'And So is the Golden City blackened

With each step you take in my Hall.

Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting.

You have brought Sin to Heaven

And doom upon all the world.'

The words of the Canticle of Threnodies came to Danny's mind without him trying to call them up. He just couldn't help but to think of the stories of the Black City. The heaven that was corrupted by the false gods.

"What is this? We usually don't find children in this part of the fade. And you aren't even a mage... interesting." A gruff voice groaned from behind Danny.

He spun on his heels and saw a large hairy creature through the black fog. It had the shape of a large bear, with dozens of sharp barbs sticking out through its fur and tusk like teeth. Danny could tell what it was immediately. He must have heard his father talk about them a thousand times; a sloth demon.

"Going out and finding a meal is such a bother. How nice it is go get it delivered." The demon said before baring its teeth at Danny.

Danny did the only thing that made sense at the moment. He bolted, running in the opposite direction as the bear like creature. But he could hear the heavy foot falls of its steps closing in behind him. "You can not run from me child. Wouldn't it be easier to simply give up?"

The demon said, its voice was reaching into Danny's heart, making him question why he was running. But the fear of death was strong enough to push him to put one foot in front of the other.

He cut corners, trying to break the demon's line of sight on his as he cut his way through the blackened city. His eyes were scanning the fog, looking for a place where he could hide. But everywhere he turned he could only see more of the blackened stone.

The demon was coming closer and closer. "You can not run forever. Why not rest? Don't you want to rest?" The demon said, trying to weed its way through Danny's thoughts.

And it was working. Danny's legs felt heavy, his breaths were shallow. He felt so tired. But he pushed himself forward. Trying to remember everything he had ever learned about demons.

Finally he found a doorway. Moving through it he slammed the door behind him and pressed himself against it. He quickly looked around to find that he had entered a throne room though some form of side entrance that must have been for servants.

It wasn't long until he could feel the weight of the demon on the other side of the door. "Little boy, why don't you just let me in? It you be so much easier on you if you didn't struggle." The demon said as it pushed against the door.

Danny tried to ignore him. He looked around, trying to find another way out. But he had to resist a gag as he saw what filled the room. Hundreds of corpses littered the floor. Most looked as if they had had the skin burned from their flash and lay in pillars, others had been sliced in half, and still other were pinned to the ground, filled with blades and arrows.

But all of that left Danny's mind as the door burst open and he was knocked to the ground. The sloth demon moved deliberately towards him, licking its lips. "Time for dinner." It said greedily.

Danny quickly thought back to his lessons about sloth demons. "O Maker, hear my cry: Guide me through the blackest nights. Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked. Make me to rest in the warmest places." Danny said starting up the verses of the Canticle of Transfiguration that would ward away the sloth demon.

The demon paused in its progression and began to laugh. "You are a young Templar? Oh how funny. Do you believe that your Maker holds any power here? You might as well pay to me." The demon said passing around Danny, but he didn't get any closer.

Danny knew that the demon was lying. He had been taught about their tactics to try to get the Templars to give up on their verses, or to try to make them lose their words. Danny had returned to his feet and was slowly backing away from the demon. "O Creator, see me kneel: For I walk only where You would bid me. Stand only in places You have blessed. Sing only the words You place in my throat." Danny continued to chant.

"Only stand where he has blessed? Look around you child. This is no blessed place." The demon said growing agitated.

"My Maker, know my heart: Take from me a life of sorrow. Lift me from a world of pain. Judge me worthy of Your endless pride." Danny said as he continued to back away from the demon, struggling to keep his voice steady as the taste of rot filled his lungs.

"I can take away you life of sorrow." The demon said staring at Danny with beady gray eyes. "All you have to do is sleep. Sleep, and I will make all your pain vanish."

Danny didn't listen to it. "My Creator, judge me whole: Find me well within Your me with fire that I be cleansed. Tell me I have sung to Your approval."

"He will never answer you." The bear growled.

"O Maker, hear my cry: Seat me by Your side in..." Danny said but as he backed up he tripped on something and fell backwards. His eyes landed on a skeleton that sat on the throne. A crown perched on its skull and a twisted horn in its right hand. "Your side in... side in..." Danny stammered as he tried to keep going, but the image of the skeleton was sending him over the deep end.

"In death!" The bear roared and bounded forward, leaping towards the little boy.

Danny pushed himself back along the ground and felt his hand brush up against something. He didn't even look what it was. He grabbed it in both his hands and lifted it up to protect himself as he squeezed his eyes shut.

The heavy weight of the demon came crashing into him. But Danny didn't feel its claws tearing into its body, or teeth at his throat. He slowly opened his eyes to find that the thing he had grabbed was a blade, one that was oddly shaped, sort of like a deer's horn.

The sloth demon had thrown itself face first onto the blade which had been driven straight through its open mouth and out the other side of its head. Danny let go of the sword and pushed himself away as the demon's body began to disappear. But it's blood remained. A puddle on the ground, and a stain on Danny's hands.

Danny carefully pushed himself back to his feet. He was breathing heavily in the dank air. But no matter how bad the air tasted he couldn't get enough of it. It was the proof that he was still alive.

But then a greater cold filled the room. Danny turned towards the source to find the skeleton on its throne, looking at his. A green glow in its hollow eyes.

Behind it was a large banner of a jet black dragon. And as Danny watched the dragon moved within the cloth. It's green eyes looking down on him. Then, without warning the dragon burst from the cloth, giving a horrible roar before diving at Danny. Danny was took shocked to move and was hit head on. The dragon passing into his body.

It was pain beyond words. Pain that broke the silent world with its throbbing screams. It was far too much for Danny to handle, and blackness over took him.

* * *

"Danny... Danny? Oh thank goodness your awake!" Jazz said. She was leaning over her younger brother who was laying down in his bed.

"Wh... what happened?" Danny asked confused.

"You fell in the storage room and hurt yourself. Are you alright?" Jazz asked.

"I... I think so." Danny said. The dream that he had just had pressing at the corners of his mind. A shudder went through his body.

"I'll get you something to eat. You just sat still." Jazz said before leaving the room.

"Was it all just a dream?" Danny asked himself. "At least it's all over." But then pain shot through his left hand. He lifted it up to see a bandage over it. But the pain wasn't coming from his palm where he had been cut.

He slowly unwound the cloth until he could see the back of his hand. And sitting there, plan as day, was a black mark that look strangely like a 'D'. The same mark that had been on the mirror.

Danny could feel his blood pumping as he looked at the mark. He couldn't stop shivering. He didn't know what it was, but he could feel that somehow, everything had changed.

* * *

**GirlFish, I have to ask, what on Earth made you think that Danny was going to be part dragon? Did you just see Dragon in the name of the game and just suddenly jump to that conclusion regardless of anything that I had said in the previous chapter? I have no idea how you could get from Danny coming from a family of mage/abomination/demon hunters and all the talk about mages being discriminated against, to him becoming part dragon. I hadn't even mentioned the existence of dragons. Hell, there are hardly any dragons in Dragon Age.**

**That said, you ruined the plot twist that I had planned that would have involved Danny turning into a giant Dragon and having a dragon on dragon fight with the Archdemon. **

**How the **** did you guess it? There were zero hints towards that end. **

**Whatever, I guess I will ignore the shot in the dark and just forget about that plot twist and giant monster fight finally. (thanks a lot :-( )**

**I will start explaining what the hell just happened next chapter. As soon as I figure out what the hell just happened.**

**I've got some stuff figured out, but not much. I only ever played the first dragon age game and most of the stuff I want to use comes from the third. So I'm mostly going off of what I find on the wiki and what I am pulling out of the darkest corners of my ***. Mostly the second one right now, because I don't have very good internet since my neighbor is having some installed and that is messing with everyone else's. **

**I did manage to look up the verses from the Chant of Light for this chapter at least.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny couldn't breath. The dark mist of the Fade was coming in on him at all sides, filling his lungs and leaving him to struggle in an empty void. The black dragon, the hideous creature whose body was covered in lethal black scales and barbs, its venomous green eyes fixed on Danny as it slowly circled him.

In the overwhelming silence he could just make out words being whispered in the distance.

The Old Gods will call to you,

From their Ancient Prisons they will sing.

Dragons with wicked eyes and wicked hearts,

On blacken'd wings does deceit take flight,

The First of My children, lost to night.

As the verse ended the dragon gave a roar that reduced the world to silence once again before diving down on Danny. His body passing into the boy. Danny fell to his knees in the empty space. Struggling as the creatures darkness ran through him.

He screamed but no sound came out. His skin darkened to a tan even as his hair turned white. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to show the same green orbs that had been on the dragon. He had been lost.

* * *

Danny fell out of bed, covered in a cold sweat. The dream had seemed so real. Then again, he wasn't so sure that it wasn't, as he looked down at his bandaged left hand, knowing that just underneath the white cloth was a brand that's meaning was unknown to him.

A strong light was already coming in through the window. He had missed the sunrise.

Sighing he got up and started getting ready for the day.

"Danny!" Jack said as he burst into his son's room unannounced. "Come on my boy, when need to get to your morning training!" He said confidently before rushing out of the room.

Danny groaned. That was exactly what he needed, to do something that he was terrible at to make him feel even worse.

But there was no arguing with his dad, so he went to the armory to get the practice gear. Strapping on the loose armor he went over to were the dull iron practice sword lay. He was prepared to struggle to lift the thing, but to his shock he picked it up with ease. It felt as light as a feather in his hand.

"This... this isn't possible." Danny murmured to himself. His eyes glanced as his left hand which had a glove over it as well as the bandages. But he could still feel the black mark upon his skin. It scared him. It scared him that it existed. But the thought that anyone would find out about it scared him even more.

"What's keeping you, Danny!" His father called out. Danny didn't have time to think about things. He would just have to pretend that everything was ok. He grabbed a shield and ran out of the armory. "There you are!" Jack shouted grinning from ear to ear. "I think we will have a bit of light sparring this morning. Just do your best and I'm sure you'll be great!"

Danny gulped a little on the inside. His father wasn't known for his self control. In truth, the grizzly bear of a man didn't know his own strength, and everyone who sparred with him usually ended up hurt. "Alright, ready... start!" Jack shouted and swung his practice sword at his son.

Danny saw the dull blade coming towards him. He instinctively lifted his shield and the attack smashed against him. But to his continued amazement, he stopped the hit. It didn't even feel like he was straining himself.

Danny shrugged off the attack and swung his sword which his father blocked. "Good! I knew you could do it!" Jack shouted as the match continued.

It was almost like an out of body experience for Danny. He was in complete control of his actions, but none of it seemed real. He could hardly feel the weight of the blows that they were exchanging. The notices of the world faded out. He couldn't even hear the sound of metal on metal as the swords clashed.

Jack tried for an over hand thrust but when Danny blocked it with his shield the blade of the sword snapped from the strain. During the moment of surprise, Danny moved in closer and pointed the tip of his sword and his father's chest.

Reality seemed to come to a stop and it was several seconds before anything happened. "I... I'm so proud." Jack said, tears coming to his eyes. Danny was too shocked to say anything. He had beaten his father. "I've got to tell everyone! Mads! Mads, you won't believe this!" He shouted running off towards where his wife would be preparing breakfast.

* * *

Danny felt numb. He should be happy shouldn't he? He had always been rather weak, but now he was strong.

But all it did was make him scared. Scare of why he was strong. And what was the cost. Nothing was ever free.

"You should have seen it Maddie! Our little boy is becoming a fine Templar in training!" Jack said loudly between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Well, we never doubted that." Maddie said as she placed a plate in front of her son. Maddie Fenton was Danny's mother and one of the most skilled Templars at the outpost.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jack shouted before pulling out a large metal box. "Take a look at this!"

"What is it?" Danny asked, hoping that it would be something that could take his mind of things.

"Its a device that uses Lyrium to detect the Fade's energy that are left behind by demons and blood mages." Jack said existedly. "With this baby we will be able to track down the Malificarum, no mater where they try to hide! I call it, the Fenton Demon Finder!"

So much for getting Danny's mind off of demons and the Fade. He should have known that it was always about the Malificarum with his father. The mages who used magic against other humans and by doing so go against the will of the Maker.

"Here let me show you!" Jack said, pulling out a large blue crystal that gave off a strange glow out of a chest using some special gloves. It was Lyrium, a substance of mana. The stuff was pretty hard to get, not because it was a rare mineral or anything like that. But because the Chantry controls all imports off it. One of there ways to keep track of the mages. But Danny's mom and dad were pretty famous as the mad scientist that work with the stuff.

Danny's left hand twitched at the sight of the crystal's blue light. "We just put the raw ore in here." He said lowing it into his device. "And now we just go around and the crystal will turn red whenever... oh..." He cut off as the lyrium started to give off a solid red light. "That's odd. It shouldn't be finding anything right now."

Jack started to wave the thing around. The light becoming weaker or stronger depending on it's distance from Danny. Danny's heart sank into his shoes at the thought of what this meant. Jack swung the thing around to rest right in front of Danny and it burned even brighter than ever. Danny could feel his hand burning from the close proximity to the lyrium.

Jack frowned, a look of concentration passing his face. But before he could jump to any conclusion, Jazz got angry. "Would you two stop talking about demons at the table? It isn't a healthy conversation to talk about in front of your children. Why don't you ever think about how Danny feels about you blabbering on about demons?" Jazz said angrily. She got up and grabbed Danny's arm. "Come on Danny, we'll take Cujo out hunting for now. I think you could use some time away from these two."

Danny gratefully went with her. Leaving his parents to wonder why the device stopped sensing anything the moment they left the room.

* * *

"Alright this should be far enough." Jazz said after they had been walking for around ten minutes. She then sat down at the base of a tree and pulled a book out of her hunting bag.

"Do you think mom and dad realize this is what you mean whenever you say 'going hunting'?" Danny asked as he sat at a different tree. Cujo coming over to him and resting his huge head on Danny's lap in order to get his ears scratched.

"I doubt it." Jazz said as she turned to her leaf book mark. "They really don't seem to care about anything but mages and demons. And not in a good way."

"Yeah..." Danny mumbled, pulling his legs and causing Cujo to roll over.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"There... there's nothing wrong." Danny said quickly.

"Somehow that wasn't very convincing." Jazz said raising an eyebrow.

"There..." Danny dropped off. He buried his head in his knees. "Please... please just believe that everything is alright." Danny begged.

Jazz considered him for a moment till Cujo nudged into her and whined. "Oh alright." She said scratching the dog behind the ears. "Just remember that I'm always here to listen, alright?"

"Thanks." Danny said smiling weakly. He knew she meant it. But he didn't know if he wanted to tell her. To tell anyone. He just wanted it all to go away.

"Sure thing. Now take a book." Jazz said before pulling another volume from her bag. It was a history of the Dalish elves. Not the most impressive of reads, but at least the Dalish usually tried to avoid contact with the spirits as much as possible and didn't go around imprisoning people for no reason. There was a lot of racism though. Just what Danny need to give him a good nap.

* * *

Hours later Danny and Jazz returned from the 'hunting trip' with two rabbits that had the great misfortune of catching Cujo's attention. "I'll put up the bows and arrows." Danny said taking his sister's bow and quiver.

"Alright. I'll meet you inside." Jazz said before continuing inside.

Danny cared the weapons to the small armory and placed them on the shelves. But as he went to leave a large rat shot across his path, startling him.

Danny stumbled back as his right hand went up. A bolt of green light shot from his hand and blasted the rat across the floor. Danny went into shock at what had just happened.

He had used magic.

* * *

That night, Danny couldn't sleep. His mind was too cluttered with everything that was going on. He just couldn't understand it all. Was he possessed by a demon? If that was the cause, then how come he was still in control of his actions? Shouldn't he be hearing the demon's whispers, telling him to kill his family or something?

He got out of bed and walked over to a window. He tried to look out at the sky, but it was to overcast for him to see anything. "Looks like even the stars hide out during a blight." Danny muttered. "Stars..."

Something clicked and his eyes widened in horror. He grabbed a candle and rushed to the outpost's library. He scanned through the volumes until he found the one he was looking for; a book of old constellations. He throw it down on the desk and flipped from page to page, wanting to be done before anyone found him.

After a few dozen pages he found wait he was searching for. What he had been afraid to find. The Tevinter constellation of 'Silentir' a set of stars that could only be seen in the countries to the far north. It was associated with the Old God Dumat, the Dragon of Silence, the very first archdemon who brought about the first blight which lasted two hundred years.

There on the pages was an artist depiction of the Archdemon, taking the form of a hideous black dragon with green eyes. And to the right was the Tevinter's symbol for Dumat, an oddly shaped 'D' that didn't quite connect on the bottom.

It was enough to push Danny over the edge. He fell to his knees and began to sob. He wasn't possess by a demon. He was a vessel for a false god, and the worst of the false gods, who attempted to over throw the Maker and brought about the creation of the Darkspawn, the king of dragons and demons, the teacher of blood magic, the monster who brought death to entire kingdoms before the Gray Wardens were ever formed, the one that darkened the Golden City.

It was worse than anything Danny could have ever imagined. He tried to pray to the Maker that he would wake up, and that it will have all been a dream. But a slow chant sounded in the back of his mind. The words of Dumat as written in the Chantry's Canticle of Silence.

Ye may call out to your Maker,

But he will not answer your prayers.

For in the Darkness of the Night,

there is naught but Silence.

* * *

**Is Danny ungrateful, or is it completely rational for a boy raised on the good book to hate having all the powers of Satin? Actually Dumat would be like Super Satin, since he actually destroyed heaven, unleashed monsters into the world, and got god to say '**** humanity, I'm leaving'. Even if he is only one of seven Old Gods.**

**I made that last one chant thing. There is a Canticle of Silence in Dragon Age, but those lines are not in it, to my knowledge... I mean they could be... but I don't think that they are. It would be weird if they were, but it wouldn't be the first time I've randomly pulled something out of my *** and found that someone else had pulled the exact same thing out of their ***. **

**Sorry for changing the title so much, but I'm trying to figure out where the heck I am even going with this story.**

**Right now I don't have any internet... I mean as I type this I don't have internet. I will need it when I upload this stuff obviously. So I'm not really sure how much of what I put is accurate. I already know that Dumat is the dragon of silence who was responsible for the first blight, but the rest of it I am not so positive about. (I am actually having *magicdust1* and *evildragon1* in my notes to be replaced by the real words later.)**

* * *

**Danny realizes that there is something up, but he is trying to run away from it and hide from what has happened. (Like any rational person would do) So something is going to have to happen to force him to face what he has become and use the power he has been give.**

**That's enough spoiling the story for now. I can spoil more later. (Though I am pretty sure that anyone with half a brain could have figured that much out. Sorry if I sound bitter right now, I just got out of teaching freshmen. They are all thick as bricks and half as colorful. Their only character trait being their ability to accurately imitate a cow staring at an on coming train.)**

* * *

**To GirlFish. I actually never got into 'Oh My Goddess', I saw the first few episodes, but then wrote it off as just your stander Herm story. With minus points due to slow passing and an unrelatably relatable main character. I never even to the plot after five episode and that is why to much time. It would be alright if they were building up an epic world or interesting characters during that time, but they weren't so I got bored and left.**

**And before you ask, 'no'. The Box Ghost will not be in this story. He doesn't belong in any story that has good atmosphere and passing. He is a comic relief character with less depth than the kiddy pool. Bringing him up would just ruin any chance I have of the demons and abominations being taken seriously. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Danny... wake up." Jack said, shaking his son awake.

"Da... dad? What's going on?" Danny asked. He was still very sleepy. He had trouble getting to sleep after the revelation about the mark. But all drowsiness vanished with his dad's next words.

"Danny, your mother and I have been talking and... we're taking you to the Circle." Jack said.

Danny was nearly speechless in horror. "But... I'm... I'm not a mage!" Danny stammered as he managed to get back his voice.

But his tension disappeared when his father began to laugh. "Not what I meant, son. Its just... with the threat of a Blight. We just want you and your sister to be safe." He said putting one of his large hands on Danny's shoulder. "Even if the tower is filled with... mages... it is one of the safest places in all of Ferelden. A fortress in the middle of a lake with hundreds of guards. You'll be safe there."

"O... oh." Danny said with a sigh of relief. But then he tensed again. He was going to be surrounded by trained mages. What if one of them could tell what he was? What was he anyways?

"The entire outpost is being emptied. Most of our Templars are going to go and fight the Darkspawn." Jack said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Your mother and I... we'll be going to the front line to serve under King Cailan."

"Oh..." Danny said looking down. He had listened to his sister far to much to think of any kind of glory on the battle field. But he understood that fighting the Darkspawn was not like fighting any other army. "Just be careful." He murmured.

Jack sighed. "You're taking this a whole lot better than your sister did. She's still throwing a tantrum. But don't you worry. We'll be back before you know it." Jack said.

Danny knew it was a lie. Blight never ended so quickly. They lasted years. The first one took two hundred years to finish.

Then again, maybe it wasn't a real Blight. Their had been no creditable reports of any Archdemon sightings. 'Or maybe I'm the Archdemon...' The idea sent a shiver down Danny's spine as he glanced to his left hand. But no, that wouldn't make sense. The Darkspawn had come to the surface long before Danny had been pulled into the mirror. (I am not going to use that big of a plot twist.)

Seeing Danny shiver, Jack tried to reassure him. "Don't worry son. We Fentons are the greatest Templars there are. Your mother and I will be fine." He said ruffling Danny's hair before getting up. "Hurry and pack your things. We'll be leaving at noon." He said before leaving the room.

Danny glanced out the window to see the first glints of light appearing through the trees.

It would be the last sunrise he would ever see in his childhood home. He was going to have to seek out a hole to hide in, just like any of the woodland creatures, until the darkness fades.

* * *

"Move it!" A Templar shouted at some captured Apostates that were being pulled along by ropes bound to the back of one of the cargo wagons.

Horses were always low supply in Ferelden, even when there wasn't a war going on. So everyone was on foot, since they needed the few wagons they had to pull the heavier supplies, with only the few elderly and three youngest children allowed to ride.

"Please... not the Circle! I just wish to go home to my family!" A mage begged, pulling at the ropes. He was a young man, around sixteen with light blown hair. He looked truly scared as he was dragged along. But a Templar swung his scabbard at the mage, hitting him on the head and knocking him forward. There were squeals of panic from some of the other apostates at the sight of the young man's blood on the scabbard.

"Quite you! You should be thanking the Holy Mother that your families aren't imprisoned for trying to hide an Apostate from the Chantry!" The Templar spat. "If any of you tries to run than we can take back that kindness. Now move!"

Danny bit down on his lip and hid his eyes from the scene as the man desperately pushed himself forward at the thought that his reluctance might bring down the wrath of the Chantry on his family, even with his new head wound.

It wasn't anything that he hadn't seen or heard about before. He had always known that the Circle was evil, but he had always considered it a necessary evil. But now, he himself was hiding away in the middle of a group of Templars. At least if they did find out that he was a mage, Jazz would still be there with him at the Circle.

"It's sickening." Jazz said from beside Danny. "So much for the freedoms of Ferelden." Cujo gave a low whine of sympathy for the man.

"This is the world we live in." Danny mumbled. "It has a lot of problems. But can you honestly say that Tevinter Imperium is any better? A land ruled by mages whose power goes unchecked. A country where slavery and blood magic is the social norm."

"That doesn't mean we just allow a different kind of injustice here. Surely there is a way to keep the peace without taking away their freedom." Jazz said angrily.

"Not unless you can figure out a way to get rid of all the demons in the fade." Danny said with a heavy sigh. "You know that the alternative to being in the Circle is even worse." Danny said.

Jazz shut up with a slight wince. The topic of the tranquil was a disturbing one. Turning a mage into one of the tranquil removed their magic and made them harmless without having to kill them. But to anyone who gave thought to it, it was horrible. A fate far worse than death.

To make someone tranquil, their souls would be sent into the Fate, and then severed from their bodies. Leaving their bodies behind as a soulless husk, a zombie, unable to feel any emotion. They were void of both virtue and sin. And their souls... who really knows what happens to them. More than likely they are devoured by demons.

* * *

It wasn't until several hours later that they all settled down to make camp for the night. "We won't be reaching the Circle until tomorrow in the afternoon." One of the lead Templars said as they all started to pass out the rations. "So get a good night's sleep. We've still got a long track ahead of us and I would rather we not be found by the Darkspawn off of a battle field."

Most of the people collapsed where they were standing. Danny had to pretend that he was as tired as everyone else. But he wasn't the slightest bit tired. Even though the other apostates all looked exhausted.

He looked down at his left hand again. He was weird a pair of fingerless gloves in order to hide the symbol from prying eyes, but nothing come lessen the burden it was placing on his mind. He was an apostate. More than that, an abomination. He couldn't understand why he wasn't tired after the day's track.

He quickly at his meal as fast as he could before setting down under the shared covers with his sister and Cujo for the night. Their parents having been placed on guard duty.

But even as he closed his eyes he couldn't help but wonder about what was going to happen.

* * *

Danny bolted awake as a chill shot up his spine. As he blinked in the darkness of night a pale blue mist exited his mouth.

"Danny? What's the mater?" Jazz yawned, as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"I... I don't..." Danny stammered but then he saw a glow in the night. It was a fire. Then a massive form rose up in front of the fire, the shadow was over twelve feet tall with large twisted horns. Several smaller strange shapes were moving around it. None of them were quite human. The world seemed to slow down as Danny's brain tried to process what it was seeing.

"Demons!" The shout broke the spell that had been in the air and panic ensued.

"There was a blasted blood mage! Dammit! I knew we should have just killed the blasted freaks!" Danny could hear his mother swearing from somewhere off in the direction of the fire.

'A blood mage. One of the apostates must have made a contract with a demon in hopes of escaping.' Danny couldn't help but think as some of the shape came into view. They were human bodies, only twisted through demonic influence. The standard form of an abomination. Their entire bodies looked like one big cancer tumor. 'And he sacrificed the others to do it.'

"Danny, we need to get out of here!" Jazz shouted in order to get her brothers attention. She had already grabbed her bow and quiver and her hunting knifes. Danny quickly put on his shield and sword before following after her, Cujo at their heels. The Mabari was barking up a storm.

They were about to disappear into the woods when they hear a scream behind them. Turning they saw Jake and Haley, two of the younger children from the outpost trying to get away from a group of abominations.

They didn't say a word, the three of them just turned back to rescue the kids. Cujo was the first one there, introducing his canine fangs to the jugular of the possessed body, bringing it to the ground.

Jazz let an arrow fly into the head of another as Danny bashed a few back with his shield, positioning himself between them and the kids. "Danny!" Jazz shouted as she ran up behind him.

"Don't worry about me, just take Jake and Haley and go, I'll catch up!" Danny shouted not turning his head away from the abominations.

"Just be careful!" Jazz shouted after a moments hesitation. She scoped up Haley in her arms and Cujo ducked underneath Jake's legs, lifting the little boy up onto his back.

Danny's new found strength was serving him well and he quickly chopped down three of the abominations. But as he turned to follow his sister a whip of purple light wrapped itself around his ankle. Danny was pulled into the air and smashed against a tree knocking the breath out of him. He dropped his shield and sword in the process.

He could hear screams as a massive shadow fell over him. As his eyes regained their focus he could see the large demon from before. It was a pride demon, characterized by its massive horns and elbow spikes as well as its seven eyes. It gazed down at Danny with a purple energy whip in of its hands.

"You are the child of one of the Templars?" I said, its voice ringing in Danny's ears. "There is something different about you. What is it that you carry with you? I demand to know!"

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the..." Danny started but the air was knocked out of him as the Demon planted its mammoth foot in Danny's stomach.

"Do not insult me. I am no lesser creature that can be cast aside with the words of your god." The demon growled.

"No!" Jack shouted as he ran in to rescue his son. But the demon batted his aside like he was just a small child.

"Your attempt are... Awww!" The demon was cut off as an arrow flew into one of its seven eyes. Jazz was standing on a nearby hill top with another arrow posed, the two children behind her and Cujo barking like mad.

"Get away from my brother!" She shouted and let another arrow fly. But the demon was not going to be taken off guard twice. It slapped the arrow out of the air.

"Insolent brat! I will tear out your end trailers for this insult!" He shouted before falling to all fours and running towards Jazz. The kids screaming behind her.

Danny's eyes were glazed over from pain, he could hardly hear over all the screams of terror that filled the forest. Just he could see the huge creature charging his older sister.

'No... I... need to do something.' He thought as his vision cleared. 'I must save them...' He felt power surging up inside of him. "I will not let them die!" He finally shouted. His eyes turned a venomous green and so did his left hand. He smashed it into the ground, and the world went silent.

* * *

Jazz thought that she was staring at death as the pride demon ran towards her. She fired another arrow but it had no effect. The demon was going to be on them soon. Cujo was going crazy and the two children had burst into tears.

"You will die for your foolishness!" The demon shouted as he bound into the air at them. Jazz shut her eyes tight and tried her best to cover the younger kids.

For a few seconds Jazz had wondered if she had died. The world had gone silent. She couldn't hear the screams of the people or even the hiss of the fire.

But as she opened her eyes she found that the was a column and green light surrounding them. The demon had smashed into it and bounced off.

"What is this!" The demon growled. "A force field? But who..." It turned and stopped in middle sentience. Jazz followed it's gaze, down to the tree were her brother had been pinned to the ground.

"Maker's breath." Jazz said in shock.

Danny stood there, covered from head to toe in green light. It was sweeping around him, kicking up dust. His black hair drained off color, becoming a snowy white. His hair was blow to the side in the wind of raw energy to show blazing green eyes.

"Get away from them!" The words echoed with power. Even the pride demon seemed to have second thoughts as Danny picked up his sword and shield from the ground.

"You... what are you!?" The demon demanded.

"I am the silence." Danny said coldly.

"Don't mess with me!" And with that the demon rushed Danny. But the small boy moved far faster. He moved twice as fast and Jazz had ever seen anyone move. Passing under the demon's outstretched arms and lobbing one of them off. The demon's roar seemed muffled in the heavy air as it clutched at the stump of its shoulder, as if to stop the bleeding.

"Bastard! I'll kill you!" The demon shouted throwing its own blood to the ground. The blood seemed to bubble and take on a yellowish orange glow before growing to what looked like puddles of lava with arms. Rage demons.

The molten creatures rushed towards Danny with their arms spread wide. Danny pulled back his blade and swept it across the earth in front of him. Ice crystal shot up out of the ground impaling the rage demons before slowly freezing them and turning them into nothing but stone covered in ice.

"This... this can't be happening! I am Pride! One of the most powerful of demons!" The pride demon shouted in alarm.

"You're nothing more that a bag of hot air." Danny said his sword glowing with the green energy that coated his body. "Now return to the nothing from whence you came!" He shouted before lunging towards the demon, cutting off its head.

The demon's body stood for a few moments before collapsing to the ground and turning into a large puddle of blood.

Danny walked up to the edge of the force field. Where Jazz knelt, slack jawed and wide eyed. With a small hand gesture, the force field disappeared. "Are you alright, Jazz?" Danny asked. She nodded. "Good... I think... I need a nap." Danny said before collapsing, the green light disappeared and his hair turned back to its normal black. Jazz jumping forward to catch him before he hit the ground and all the sound rushed back into the world.

Jazz let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know what was going on. But at least it seemed that Danny was still himself. "You gave me quite the scare there, little brother." Jazz said petting her younger brother's hair.

"Maker's breath..." Jazz looked up to see her father standing nearby, his arms limp at his sides. But then a stern look crossed his face. "Men, seize that abomination!" He shouted.

Jazz's eyes widened in horror as several Templars came forward and pulled Danny away from her. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what was going on. But one thing was clear.

Her parents were going to do something unforgivable to her baby brother.

* * *

**So Danny and Jazz are going to have to run away. (I'm not even going to consider that a spoiler since I doubt you can even read if you can't figure that much out.) The only question is where do they go?**

**Do they flee to the wilds and get found by Flemeth?**

**Do they somehow get mixed up with the Gray Wardens and get drafted into their number in order to gain immunity from the Chantry? (The only story line where they would become Gray Wardens and I wouldn't have to invent a reason for them to agree to go on the quest.)**

**Do they get involved with elves..? Not really sure how that would work out...**

**Open to other suggestions.**

**For those who want a spoiler that they will have to work to understand, the elves are going to be calling Danny, Elgar'len. Try to figure that one out.**

* * *

**A short list of Danny's spells. (cartoon equivalent)**

**Arcane Bolt (ghost bolt)**

**Arcane Shield (ghost shield)**

**Winter Grasp &amp; Cone of Cold (ice powers)**

**Arcane Warrior buffs + haste (ghostly super strength, durability and speed)**

**Force Field (none)**

**Telekinetic Weapons (covering things with his energy)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"What are you going to do with him!?" Jazz screamed for what felt like the hundredth time. But her parents just wore looks of disgust. "What are you going to do with Danny!? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"You brother is died. Taken by a demon." Maddie said coldly. "We will do what must be done and then move on." A shiver went up Jazz's spine at what was being implied.

"We've sent word by horse to a nearby town. Once we have the holy mother's word of command we will proceed with the execution." Jack said counting a stack of fresh lumber meaningfully. Testing it to make sure it was dry enough to burn.

"You... you can't mean that." Jazz said, tearing up. "He's my baby brother... he's your son." She cried.

"Not anymore." Maddie spat. "He is nothing more than an abomination." Cujo let out a low growl at the insult.

Jazz couldn't take it anymore. She turned away from her parents. Cujo bared his teeth at the two older humans before going after the girl.

Jazz stopped at the edge of the camp at the base of a tree. Her head on her knees. "I know I have never been one for praying. But Maker, please spare Danny. I don't want to lose my little brother." She cried, holding her eyes tightly closed.

She heard a whine coming from beside her. She looked over to see Cujo, holding one of her books in his mouth. One the spine it read, 'None Lethal Poisons for Beginners'. She smiled and rubbed the dog behind the ears. "Your a genius, you know that?" She said pushing the tears out of her eyes. Cujo gave a bark of pride as his mistress took the book.

She didn't have time to feel sorry for herself. If her parents were determined to kill her brother. Then she would just have to be more determined to save him.

* * *

My Maker, know my heart

Take from me a life of sorrow

Lift me from a world of pain

Judge me worthy of Your endless pride

/\

My Creator, judge me whole:

Find me well within Your grace

Touch me with fire that I be cleansed

Tell me I have sung to Your approval

/\

O Maker, hear my cry:

Seat me by Your side in death

Make me one within Your glory

And let the world once more see Your favor

/\

For You are the fire at the heart of the world

And comfort is only Yours to give...

/\

Danny changed as he sat in a small iron cage. His hands were bound with chains and the ground around the cage was covered in unprocessed lyrium dust. Danny could feel the energy radiating from it like a poison, burning him up, clouding his mind.

Unprocessed lyrium was poisonous to all but the dwarves, whose connection to the fade was the weakest. Any mage around the stuff was left feeling ill within minutes as the fade twisted around them. Effecting their very souls and making it impossible to concentrate enough on magic to cast a spell. Even if Danny wished to do such a thing.

"Would you shut up in there! You're not fooling anyone, Abomination." The Templar guard said, angrily hitting his sword against the cage bars. "I'm not going to let you out just because you know the words of Andraste."

"Am I not allowed to pray for my soul? I am about to die, aren't I? The least I can do to make up for everything I've done is to pray for forgiveness." Danny said weakly.

"If you think I'm going to feel sorry for you and let you go, then you can just forget it." The man said.

"My own parents wouldn't show me any mercy. Why should I think you would? I can only hope that the Maker has mercy on me at this point." Danny said his head falling against the bars.

The guard swore under his breath. "This is so fucked up." He mumbled as he pulled out a flask. "Going to need a drink to get through this one." He tipped the alcohol back and took several large gulps. Danny closed his eyes and continued to chant, but feeling that he couldn't stay awake much longer, he skipped several lines to the end.

Draw your last breath, my friends,

Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky.

Rest at the Maker's right hand,

And be Forgiven.

Danny heard a heavy thud and the jingling of armor. His eyes lazily drifted open to see the guard was laying unconscious on the ground. Snoring loudly.

"I was starting to worry that he would never drink it." Even in his drained state, Danny could still recognize the voice of his older sister. His eyes rolled until she came into view.

"Jazz..." He said weakly.

"Don't worry Danny. I'll get you out of there in a second." Jazz said before quickly searching the guard, only to find that he didn't have any keys. So Jazz pulled out some metal instruments and went to work picking the lock on Danny's cage. Cujo was standing guard behind her.

"I'm so sorry." Danny said tears rolling down his cheeks. "This is all my fault."

"No it isn't. You never did anything wrong." Jazz said as she continued her work.

"It was the mirror. The mirror was some kind of gateway into the fade... and I slipped and... and the dragon... wicked eyes... blacken'd wings." Danny started to brake down. The lyrium was affecting him mind. "I shouldn't be allowed to live."

"Danny, don't talk like that. You aren't a monster. You only used that... magic in order to protect power. A Maleficarum would have never done that." Jazz said trying to reason with Danny. "You're still good. You're still my little brother."

"Thank you." Danny said as he felt his heart breaking. There was a soft click and the door swung open. Danny fell out of the cage into Jazz's arms.

"Lyrium sickness. He'll be out for a while." Jazz said to herself as she struggled to lift her younger brother. Cujo knelt down next to her and let her load the boy onto his back. And they they started to sneak towards the edge of camp. "Come on Cujo, we've got to get away from here." Jazz said leading the massive dog.

"You two aren't going anywhere." A hushed voice said behind them causing them to jump. A Templar stood behind them in the shadows of the trees. For a second Jazz started to panic until the man continued. "Not without some supplies."

He stepped out of the shadows and it was John, Jake and Haley's father. "This goes against everything the Templars teach but... Andraste forgive me. I can't let him die for rescuing my children. It wouldn't be right." He held out two packs of food as well as Jazz's bow and arrows and Danny's sword and shield. "Give him this. It will help with the lyrium sickness. We give it to our trainees that are still getting used to using the stuff." John said putting a veil of blue liquid into Jazz's hand.

"Thank you." Jazz said more than a little surprised.

"Don't thank me. Just stay safe and my the Maker guild you." John said turning his back to them. "If I were you, I would head towards the Wilds and follow the edge of them towards the Free Marshes. Get a ferry out of here before the Blight hits full force and all the ports close." John said before returning to the camp.

Jazz lifted up the packs and moved off with Cujo at her heels carrying her younger brother.

In the course of one day they had lost everything. But at least they still had their lives, and each other.

* * *

**Short chapter, but I feel that it is as long as it needs to be.**

**I could have had Danny being surrounded by the lyrium causing him to have delusions that further showed his view on everything that was happening. But that struck me as rather angsty, so I didn't.**

**Not all the Templars are ungrateful bastards. Just 95% of them. Which happens to the the percentage of them that are dumber than Cujo.**

**The dogs in Dragon Age are smart. Like smarter than the kings... Alistair... cough cough... **

**To everyone who hasn't guessed already, Jazz is a rouge. Probably with Bard as her subclass.**

**I'm going to just put this out there, the Darkspawn are not going to worship Danny.**

**They spend their existences trying to get their hands on an Old God's soul so that they can turn into Archdemons. And Danny has an Old God's soul inside of him. You do the math.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

It moved quietly though the shadows. Its luminous yellow eyes fixed on its prey. A solitary young deer, weakened by the taint that had lay upon the land ever since the Darkspawn had come to the surface. The deer was trying to graze on whatever plant life was still alive. Unaware of the predictor that was approaching it.

The wolf had gotten into striking distance, crawling close through the brush. The deer's head shot up as if it could sense the killers intent in the silence. The wolf didn't hesitate for even a second, lunging through the air, prepared to take down the young deer.

An arrow flew through the air and went straight through the wolf's skull, killing it instantly. The deer jumped and bolted for the hills to get away from the danger.

Jazz climbed down from her perch to assess her kill.

She felt that it was rather strange that even though the land was dying, all the predators were in perfect health and more active than ever. The lone wolf was nearly the same size as Cujo, with a tough healthy fur coat. Maybe it was something about the Wilds that made the creatures so large. Jazz lifted the thing up and started drag it back towards their temporary camp.

She arrived to find her younger brother tending to strong little fire. It only momentarily crossed her mind that the wood was not the best for burning and that the little fire was much stronger than it should have been.

Even after three days, the subject of Danny's magic was a sour topic for him. He blamed himself for the two of them being on the run from the Templars, no matter how many times Jazz assured him that it wasn't his fault.

"Oh, I guess you actually did go hunting this time." Danny joked as he saw his sister's catch.

"Well it isn't like I have any books to read. Except for that one on poisons. So don't give me ideas." Jazz teased back.

"Alright you win." Danny said putting his hands up in surrender. They worked together to gut and clean the wolf and put it on the open fire. Neither of them were that great of cooks but Jazz had read several books on surviving in the woods. And there had been several pages dedicated to cooking.

They had taken John's suggestion of hiding in the edges of the Wilds and moving towards the ports, though they didn't really know what they were going to do when they got there. Jazz had read enough books about refugees to think that they might just be better off hiding in the Eastern Woods and just risk the Darkspawn.

They had no money, no family, and the Templar were after them. Not the best situation to be in when trying to find a new home.

Orlais would have been the best option, since most other Ferelden refugees would avoid it do to a bad history between the two. The Chantries were also separated due to disagreements about small things, like whether or not there could be priest as well as priestesses teaching the Maker's will. It had less strict rules on mages, but even they would be up in arms against Danny if they thought that he was an abomination.

After they were done cooking all the meat they gave Cujo the bits that they would not be able to eat. Leaving the dog to chew happily at them.

"Things are bad, aren't they?" Danny said as they watch Cujo enjoying himself.

"It's a Blight. The whole world is bad right now." Jazz said rolling her eyes. But then she turned more serious. "I don't really know what we are going to do though." A moment of silence passed between them. "I wish we had some kind of clue as to what we needed to do."

No sooner has she said it than a roar was heard in the near distance, followed by some more human panicked shouts. "You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" Danny said, giving a tired sigh.

"Just come on." Jazz said grabbing her bow and hunting knives and setting off in the direction that the shouts had come from, Danny and Cujo tailing behind her.

It wasn't long until they reached a hill top over looking a fair sized skirmish between a group of humans and what Danny and Jazz both knew to be Darkspawn.

Neither of them had ever seen a Darkspawn before, but they were pretty easy to recognize. They were in all shapes and sizes with dark green or grey skin, no hair, though some had horns. They each wore armor that looked like it was fused into their bodies.

The humans were out numbers sixty to a mere four men, but they were putting up a good fight. One man in particular stood alone in the middle of a small onslaught of the tainted creatures, slashing about with a long sword and a long dagger. He wore steel grey armor and had a look of experience about him. His features seemed seasoned with his tan skin and hollow cheek bones, but they didn't make him look old. Even his graying brown hair that was held back in a ponytail and well grown beard didn't make him seem a day over forty.

A twelve foot tall Ogre charged the man with its head down as if to impale him on its sharpened horns, but the man jumped to the side, hooking an arm around the Ogre's horn as it passed and swinging around onto its back before driving his sword into the base of the Orge's neck.

The creature gave a howl before collapsing to the ground, sending the man tumbling off of it. As he struggled to get up another Darkspawn closed in on him and raised its sword above its head. But before it could bring the sword down an arrow logged itself into the creatures neck. It staggered back a bit before falling to the ground dead.

The man turned his head to see Jazz standing on top of the hill with her bow posed, firing down arrows as Danny and Cujo moved down to take on the Darkspawn that were at the base of the hill.

As the Darkspawn started to notice the new comers, they turned their attention to them. Or at least to Danny. They tried to swarm him, as he fought to keep them back, getting worried about being surrounded.

He was starting to get pushed down when Cujo jumped up onto the back of one of the Darkspawn and bit down on its shoulder. The Darkspawn struggled before grabbing the dog and throwing him off to land heavily on the ground.

"Cujo!" Danny shouted worried for the hound, but then he was being forced to defend again against three new Darkspawn. "Back... Off!" Danny shouted and his eyes flashed green. A wave of magic pulsed out from him, knocking the Darkspawn back and dazing them.

The green aura passed over Danny's sword and he swung it cleanly through one of the Darkspawn's armor and split its whole body in two. He then went on to the next one who put up its shield to block the attack, but Danny's sword passed straight through, cutting the shield like warm butter and lobbing off the Darkspawn's arm before a second strike took its head.

The third Darkspawn tried to attack him but an arrow to the knee knocked the creature down and Danny finished the job with a quick slash.

Danny looked up, ready for the next one, only to find that all the Darkspawn were dead and that the human company was staring at him. Cujo had gotten up and was at his master's side. "Do you think we should run boy?" Danny muttered to the dog.

The man who had taken down the Ogre stepped forward. "I thank you for your timely assistance. I am Duncan, Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens." The man said tipping his head in thanks.

"Grey Wardens?" Jazz said in surprise, having come down the hill to check on her brother.

The Grey Wardens were a legendary organization of warriors dedicated to fighting the Darkspawn. It was said that only a Grey Warden could deliver the finishing blow to an Archdemon. Though the legends never went as far as why. The Grey Wardens ways were secretive, but they were an order for peace and the ending of Blights.

"That is right. We had been tracking this Darkspawn scouting group for a few days now. Apparently we misjudged their numbers. We are lucky you came along when you did. The two of you are quite skilled for your age." Duncan said. Jazz and Danny swelled a little with pride. Being complemented by a Warden Commander was something special.

But they were dragged back into their original problem when another of the men spoke up. "Duncan, that boy is an Apostate." The man had short blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was around 25 with a strong build and a head that reminded Jazz of a coconut for some reason. "And he's carrying a Templar's shield."

Danny and Jazz's eyes widened at what the man was implying. "Danny didn't kill anyone! Our dad gave him that shield." Jazz said angrily.

"Alistair, the Grey Wardens are not Templars. We do not hunt illegal mages and we are not picky when it comes to allies during a Blight." Duncan said frowning at the younger man.

"I apologies, Duncan." Alistair said dipping his head to his superior.

"Forgive him, he is new to the order and a former Templar. He has a lot more to learn of our ways." Duncan said. "Though I must say that I am interested in the story of why you two are out here on your own." He tried to play it off as curiosity, but Danny and Jazz both understood that it was an order that had to be obeyed.

Even so, they were more than hesitant. "Do not fear judgment. Many among the Grey Wardens were less than noble in our past lives; apostates, theives, bandits, murderers; all of them recruited into the Grey Wardens in order to be given one last chance at doing some good in the world. I am am one of them." Duncan said, placing a hand over his chest. "We will not turn you in, regardless of your crime."

"Al... alright." Danny said nervously. "It started a week ago will I was cleaning out the contraband that the..." He started his tale. The only part he left out was the dragon and the mark on his hand. Something told him that any suspicious about him being connected to an Archdemon would be too far for even the Grey Wardens to stomach.

He also left out their parents reaction, saying that they had just died during the demon attack. It was something that he still couldn't bare to think about. The look on Jazz's face whenever they were mentioned was hard enough. She would never forgive them.

After their story, Duncan sat scratching his chin, looking at the two children in front of him. "You have gone through quite an ordeal in the last through days. I can't say that I have ever heard of anyone who has survived such a trip into the Fade and returned with magic. But things are rarely what they seem in the Fade. I believe that since you can't hear any spirits, you are more than likely not possessed. There is no demon that I can think of that would remain silent as you went through all this. It would try to talk you into selling your soul and lash out at those who hurt you." Duncan said solemnly. Danny winced at the word 'silent'. "But that won't stop the Templars from hunting you. Even if they didn't kill you, you would be locked away in the circle for the rest of your life. With them watching your every step."

Danny's head drooped, but his sister put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Danny. I won't ever let that happen." She said trying to comfort him.

Duncan shook his head. "I sometimes wonder if the Chantry's many laws regarding magic are even necessary. Darkspawn are a greater threat than blood mages, even abominations. It takes decades for the world to recover from a Blight." He looked up at the two siblings.

"I have a proposition for the two of you." Duncan said getting their attention. "As Warden Commander, I have the Right of Conscription. I may bring anyone I choose into the Grey Wardens, and even the Chantry cannot object. You can live freely within the bounds of our order. But you will be sworn to fighting the Darkspawn for the rest of your lives."

Jazz and Danny looked up, rather hopeful. "I will not lie. The life of a Grey Warden is a hard and painful one, and most do not live long. Knowing this, do you wish to join?"

Danny looked down. He couldn't risk his sister's life. It wouldn't be right. "We'll do it." Jazz said to Danny's shock. "If it means we can stay together and not have to run for the rest of our lives. Then we'll be Grey Wardens."

Duncan smiled before getting up to leave the two alone. As he walked back to the other Wardens who had been watching, Alastair asked the question. "So what is going to be done?"

"We will see if they survive the joining. I hope they do. They would make fine Grey Wardens." Duncan said.

"You're going to make them Grey Wardens? But they're just kids." Alastair said concerned.

"War makes men out of all of us, Alastair. Try to remember that." Duncan said.

"Alright... I won't try to get in bed with the red head." Alastair said grinning causing the others to boo at the bad joke. Duncan just rolled his eyes.

They would be going to Ostagar to help King Cailan push back the Darkspawn. He just hoped that everyone understood the treat that loomed over them all. Or else the consequences could be disastrous.

* * *

**I looked up the canon for Duncan and found that he was made a Warden after killing the previous Warden Commander's husband to be... how does that make sense? He had only meant to rob him, but still.**

**I'm considering whether or not to have Alastair live through the battle at Ostagar, or if it would be better to just off him and not take Morgan with them so that we can have an entirely different party. (Save Wynne, since she would have a bit in common with Danny, and maybe Oghren for comic relief... no scratch that... I've already given my opinion on comic relief in darker stories.) They would no longer have Alastair to become King, but he would be a lousy king anyways. Cujo can be the new king. He's much smarter.**

**All hail King Cujo. (Having a Mabari Hound as their King really does seem like a Ferelden thing to do. Their love for those dogs is almost unnatural.)**

**Though I guess it would be hard to take the Grey Wardens seriously if they are just 17 and 14 years old.**

**That paragraph about Duncan's opinion of the Chantry's rules on mages is actually a direct quote from the game.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"The fortress of Ostagar, the stronghold that we used in the war against Orlais in order to turn back their armies." Jazz said a little in wonder as they walked across the great bridge into the fortress. "I never knew it was so... big."

It truth it looked more like an oversized dam. As if someone took the phrase, turning the tide of battle a little to literally. Centered in front the valley that is the only clear passage through the mountains and into Ferelden from the south, the walls of the fortress looked to be four hundred feet high and fifty feet thick.

"Good thing it is. Or the Darkspawn would probably have already broken through into Ferelden." Danny said looking out over the battlefield, which must have already seen several battles and was littered with bodies.

"Which is why the Blight must be stopped here and now." Duncan said. The rest of the Grey Wardens who had been with them had spread out to talk to the ones who had already been at the camp. "If the Darkspawn break through here and head north, than Ferelden will fall." Duncan said with finality.

The small group could see three people coming from the other direction. two of them looked to be your standard soldiers, but the man in front wore bright golden armor making him easy to spot from a mile away.

"Ho there, Duncan!" The man in the golden armor said coming up to them and shaking the Warden Commander's hand.

"King Cailan, I wasn't expecting a..." Duncan started but the King cut him off.

"A royal welcome?" Cailan said grinning. "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!" Danny and Jazz were more than a little surprised to see the King of Ferelden so close up. The man had shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes. Though you would expect a noble demeanor coming from a king, he seemed rather childish with his boyish grin. Duncan seemed much more noble by comparison.

"Not if I can help it, your majesty." Duncan said tipping his head to the King.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in the battle after all! Glorious!" Cailan said puffing out his chest.

"This is the king of Ferelden..." Danny whispered to his sister.

"I had heard rumors about his personality, but..." Jazz whispered back, causing Cujo to snicker loudly. It was widely believed that the nation of Ferelden was ran by its queen, Anora. And it seemed there was something to that belief.

"The other Wardens told me you've found some promising new recruits in the Wilds. Where are they? I would like to meet them." King Cailan said.

"These are our new recruits your majesty." Duncan said gesturing to Danny and Jazz. "Allow me to introduce you to Jasmine Fenton and her younger brother, Daniel."

The smile slowly fell from the king's face. "They are... different than I had expected."

"I could say the same for you, your majesty." Jazz said raising an eyebrow, causing Danny to snort as he tried to hold back a laugh. Cujo began to bark happily at the comment.

"Jasmine." Duncan said frowning.

But the King laughed good naturedly. "Yes, my wife has said the same thing since we were children." The King admitted. "I suppose if you have Duncan's seal of approval you two will make fine Grey Wardens."

Duncan coughed loudly to get the king's attention. A task that seemed rather difficult to do. "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliff forces could be here within the week." Duncan said.

Cailan just laughed. "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different." Cailan boasted.

"I wasn't aware that things were going so well." Jazz said glancing at Duncan who looked like he wanted to hit his head against the stone dais.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight." Cailan said a bit off handedly. "There are plenty of Darkspawn on the field. But alas, we see no signs of an Archdemon."

"Disappointed your Majesty." Duncan said, with very poorly hidden disapproval.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god!" Cailan said, full of excitement. Danny lowered his right hand over his left one. The action didn't go unnoticed by his sister. "But I suppose this will have to do."

"Should those be the words on your grave marker?" Jazz said frowning. " 'I suppose this will have to do'?" The girl had no concept of glory in battle. Battle should only ever be a last effort means to an ends.

"Jasmine." Duncan said again.

"Sorry." Jazz apologized.

"Have you been talking to my wife, Anora? You sound just like her." King Cailan said raising an eyebrow as he looked at her more closely. "You even look a little bit like her." He then should his head. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens." And with that the King left.

"You really do need to remember who you're talking to somethings, sis." Danny said grinning. "This is almost as bad as that time you started asking the Revered Mother if she knew about the similarities between the Chant of Light and the Dalish tales and suggested that everything in the Chant of Light was just a reimagining of the Elven Creators' fight against the Sun Father and the Forgotten Ones."

"I had a point!" Jazz snapped. "People who ignore history are doomed to make unnecessary mistakes."

"Are you talking about the King or the Priestess?" Danny asked.

"Yes!" Jazz replied, crossing her arms.

"You will still need to show him respect." Duncan said as he continued to walk towards the camp. "The Grey Wardens are not very well liked by many in Ferelden, so don't step on toes unnecessary. It would be a disaster if we were exiled from these lands during the middle of a Blight. I don't know if Ferelden would ever recover from such a thing."

"So... is what King Cailan said about the Blight true?" Danny asked.

Duncan sighed. "What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the Darkspawn here."

"Why do you not seem that excited about it? Something we should know?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Despite the victories so far, the Darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us." Duncan said.

"But aren't we also getting reinforcements?" Danny asked.

"Not enough as of yet, and the King is to impatient to wait for our numbers to grow." Duncan said. "I know there is an Archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling."

"There is also logic. So many Darkspawn would not have surfaced if they didn't have a force guiding them. History tells us that much." Jazz said.

"If it was up to me, then I would hold out for more reinforcements." Duncan said. "We sent out a message to the Wardens stationed in Orlais, but it will be several days before they get here. Our numbers here in Ferelden are to few ever since we were once banished from these lands by suspicious nobles who believed we would to take over the kingdom. So we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

"Ritual?" Danny and Jazz asked together.

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden." Duncan said, not explaining anything.

"It sounds like the Hollowing ritual that the Templars send the mages through." Danny said, a little worried.

In order to test and see if a mage can resist the control of a demon, the Templars dumped a mage into the Fade to fight off a lesser one. If they succeeded, then they were better prepared to fight the demons off in the future. If they failed, than they were turned into abominations and the Templars would strike them down where they stood.

Duncan was silent for a second before finally saying. "I will admit that there are similarities, though I am not aloud to speak of it to you yet. But since you are so young, I will give you both one last chance to back out."

Danny and Jazz exchanged glances and nodded. "We can't really back out even if we wanted to. We can only keep moving forward." Jazz said not breaking stride.

"That is a good way of looking at it." Duncan said, nodding. "The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. Feel free to explore the camp as you wish. All that I ask is that you not leave it for the time being. When you are ready, find Alastair and ask him to gather the other recruits. Besides yourselves there are three other recruits that will be going through the Joining. I should be done with preparations soon enough." Duncan said before walking off towards a large bonefire. Leaving Danny, Jazz and Cujo standing at the entrance of the came, wondering what to do.

"I guess well look around." Jazz said shrugging. "What's the worst that could happen?"

They took a few steps in to the came and a shiver went up Danny's spine followed by a small blue mist exiting his mouth. Like everything that had to do with his magic, he did his best to ignore it. After all, 'What's the worst that could happen?'

* * *

**Another short one since I had work that needs to be done. But it should give you an idea of how long this story will take, since we are now getting into the main story line and that would be the first five minutes of cut-scene. **

**I'm decided against having Alastair die in favor of having his and the normal Grey Warden from the human noble story line go off and do the quest lines that I don't like so that Danny and Jazz only have to do the once that I think are good. Since sending Danny into the Deep Roads strikes me as a bad idea. And it would also allow me to cut down on the total number of chapters.**

**That said, what should the player character's name be? His last name is fixed, but his first name is open to suggestions. **

**I'm also bringing Remnant, a random character that I made for plot device purposes in a different story, in as a dwarf who will supply Danny and Jazz with new equipment. Danny will be getting a shield from Duncan, to replace his Templar shield after (Spoiler detected)************ **** ****** )_( happens, but other than that the designs of there weapons are open to suggestion.**

**Someone said that we need Alastair to counter Anora's claim to the throne. But you can just leave her there. It doesn't really matter that much. The main reason I am keeping Alastair alive, if not in the main party, is so that he will talk to Arl Eamon. After that he can fade into obscurity, or even die for all I care. Cujo would make a much better King. He would probably be a lot more popular too.**

**Alastair and the Warden wanted to do all the politics stuff so that they can clear the Grey Wardens' good name and get revenge on Loghain, but I can't see Danny or Jazz caring about politics. Or any assassins chasing after them. They would just get rid of the Blight and then leave Ferelden, never to return until an unwanted sequel. **

**Some people who have been paying a lot of attention will knew what happens next. (And GirlFish who seems to be able to see the future) Ignore that last paragraph when trying to think about it. The foreshadowing didn't come from this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Despite what King Cailan had said about victories against the Darkspawn, the atmosphere in the camp was heavy. Most of the volunteer soldiers were nothing more than simple farms or shop keepers. Everyday citizens of Ferelden with only the bare minimum amount of training who wanted to serve their king and country. People who had never heard of anything but glory in war. They were unprepared to face the horrors of the Darkspawn.

As Danny and Jazz walked through the camp they could see some of these people huddled together in small groups murmuring in hushed voices as if scared that the Darkspawn would be able to hear them. Still others were sobbing to themselves along in corns and up against trees. Mumbling about the doom that awaited them all.

Not to say that there were not a few professional soldiers and mercenaries among them, who were still standing strong and preparing for the next battle. But the overall atmosphere was still dark.

"We stand here in this hour, good folk of Ferelden, and we contemplate that may await." A sister of the chantry preached to a group of scared men in look of guidance from her position of a small state. Danny noted to himself that it seemed to be a stage that would have once been used for public hangings. How appropriate. "Death is no failure, my friends. Should death find you, you will not have failed your king... you will have served your Maker. Die in this battle, and when you stand before the Maker, he shall not find you wanting..." The speech dragged on.

"What a load of bull." Jazz grumbled angrily from a good distance away. "That's easy for her to say since she will be leaving the fields before the fighting starts. If she was practicing what she preached, she would pick up a sword herself and throw aside the incense lantern."

Jazz had always had a disapproval of the chantry woman. She viewed them as egocentric fools who pushed their beliefs on others and didn't think at all for themselves. Blindly following the norm of the religion.

"Perhaps, but many of the people here feel comfort, believing that the Maker is watching over them." Jazz jumped a little and turned her head to see an older woman smiling at them.

The woman had a grandmotherly appearance with her white hair and kind smile. She was wearing a robe from the Circle. But Danny's eyes widened as he saw the woman was surrounded by a white mist. Based on the fact that no one else seemed shocked he guessed that he was the only one who could see it. But what was it? The woman was a mage, but he had seen mages before, even since the... accident, none of them had an aura like this. It was closer to the feeling he had gotten from the Pride demon.

"So she lies to them to make them feel better as she asks them to die." Jazz said annoyed. "It isn't right."

"Perhaps. But they cannot be allowed to desert, so what is the harm in giving them a little comfort." The woman said. "Moral is an important thing on the battlefield. So let them believe what they wish." The then bowed to them slightly. "I'm Wynne of the Circle of Magi. Would you mind telling me what two children are doing in a place like this."

"I guess you could say we were drafted." Danny said scratching the back of his head.

"We're becoming Grey Wardens." Jazz explained. Wynne's eyes widened and she blinked at them a few times.

"Oh my. Duncan is recruiting them young." She said. A loud disturbance caught their attention.

One of the Revered Mothers from the Chantry was having an argument with a circle mage. "It is just a simple messaging spell! It isn't blood magic you paranoid harpy!" The mage shouted. "It would save time and wouldn't risk the lives of our messengers!"

"We are not going to trust any more lives to your dangerous magic!" The woman shouted back.

Wynne sighed. "This Blight will take all our combined effort to defeat. But some people doesn't seem to grasp that concept." Wynne said sadly. "Excuse me. I need to try to put an end to this." She walked off towards the arguing pair.

"Unbelievable. All this paranoid about magic when there is a very real threat standing right in front of them." Jazz said crossing her arms.

"Yeah... but still..." Danny said wondering about the light he saw around Wynne.

"Something wrong, Danny?" Jazz asked. She was still worried that Danny might hate himself because of his magic.

Danny shook his head. "I don't think so. Everything's alright." He said trying to assure himself of that just as much as he was trying to assure her.

"Alright then. Maybe we should find Alastair so we can get this joining ritual over..." Jazz started cheerfully but was cut off by a shout.

"Die Abomination!" Danny went into shock as a blade slashed into his right shoulder, cutting down to the bone and knocking him forward. His mind numbly processing the fact that the only thing that stopped it from being a killing blow was the shield he had on his back. Jazz let out a scream.

Danny turned his head as he slammed to the ground to see his old father, Jack standing over him with a sword raised above his head. He tried to pull out his shield, but he was too late, Jack knocked the shield out of his hand before he could get a real grip.

"This is the end for you!" Jack spat as he prepared to stab down at Danny.

"No!" Jazz shouted and whipped her knives out defecting Jack's sword. "I won't let you hurt him!" She said taking up a stance between Danny and their former father.

"You always were a heathen." Jack said lifting up his sword again. Jazz was prepared to intercept the attack from the sword, but she wasn't expecting the shield bash that knocked her backwards.

"Jazz!" Danny shouted, his sense of reality dulled by the pain in his right shoulder. He saw Jack preparing to strike his sister. His eyes flashed a venomous green. "Get away from here!" His left hand glowed green and a green circular glyph appeared underneath Jazz, throwing Jack way as if he had been brushed aside by an invisible hand. "I won't let you hurt..."

Danny couldn't finish. He received a blow to the back of his head. His former mother was standing behind him with her twin maces.

"And know we finish this, Abomination!" Maddie said.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted from inside the protective glyph.

The sound of metal on wood thudded through the air. "I think that is more than enough." A stern voice said. Alastair had blocked the attack that was aimed to be a killing blow on the young boy with his shield. "I assume you have a good reason for this, because I would love to hear it."

Jack tried to make a move but a powerful blow both disarmed him and knocked him to the ground. "I think we all would." Duncan said, with a foot on Jack's back and a blade against his man's throat.

Murmurs were starting up in the camp as more people started to take notice. "That boy is an abomination! His death is the will of the Maker!" Maddie shouted angrily. "Now get out of our way!"

"Danny's never hurt anyone!" Jazz shouted in protest. "He isn't a criminal."

"That isn't Danny, that is just a demon wearing his skin. It's existence is a crime!" Jack shouted, struggling against Duncan's foot. "And that girl is guilty of obstructing the Templar's justice and adding an abomination."

"This must be what they mean by 'holy crap'." Alastair commented, a look of disgust on his face.

"These two have been brought into the Grey Wardens through the Right of Conscription. Through the ancient treaties, you are not allowed to touch them." Duncan said angrily.

"You are going to protect this abomination!" Jack shouted.

Duncan kicked the man in the head, knocking him unconscious. "From the likes of you. Yes." Duncan said. Maddie tried to press passed Alastair to much the same result.

"Unbelievable. Just unbelievable." Alastair said, but then he shook his head. "No... I can believe it. That's what makes it even worse."

"Danny!" Jazz said running over to her little brother. He was still unconscious.

"Please, let me take a look at him." Wynne pushed past him and a moment later was casting healing magic.

"I'm sorry, they took us by surprise. I had forgotten that they would be here." Jazz apologized to Duncan. Losing to two Templars was not the best way to make a good impression for the new boss.

"Did you know those two Templars?" Duncan asked as Danny was being healed.

Jazz bit down on her lip. "They... they were our parents."

"By Andraste." Alastair swore. "And they tried to... Maker's breath."

"I was not aware that even the worst of the mage hunters were that heartless." Wynne said, a shiver going up her spine. "But do not worry, most of the damage seems to be superficial, There is no danger to your brothers life."

"Alastair, I want you to fetch the Revered Mother. We are going to have to get these two removed immediately." Duncan said, he was glaring daggers at the two unconscious Templars.

"Right alway." Alastair said moving off immediately.

"Wynne can you see that these two are taken care off?" Duncan asked to elderly mage.

"I will do my best." She said, nodding to the Warden Commander before he left to take care of business. "Come now. We should move your brother to a place were he can rest." Wynne said to Jazz.

Jazz couldn't help but to think it was her fault. How could she have forgotten that Jack and Maddie would be at the battle field. But there was one question hanging in the air around them. Where was Cujo?

* * *

**Anyone remember that I had said that Jack and Maddie would be going there? Thought not.**

**I am probably going to be taking a break from this story for a while. Not really sure when or if I will come back to it.**

**At the end of writing this I realized that I had forgotten about Cujo, I have no idea how I could have possible forgotten about the most important character, but I did. He would have easily taken down both Jack and Maddie, but he wasn't there.**

* * *

**Someone called me out about getting the history of the fortress they are in wrong, and I am sorry about that. (Even if it confuses me that you yell at me for getting the history wrong, but not the spelling of one of the countries names.)**

**But after going back and looking at the real history I decided that the true history was such bull**** that I'm not going to bother changing it.**

**Why on earth would a super powerful magedom build a giant fortress to keep out simple barbarian bandits? That makes no sense.**

**What makes even less sense is that the fortress is clearly designed to keep invading armies out who are attacking from the south, where the Wilds, where the bandits would be at, were to the north.**

**And you can say that the thing was abandoned after the first blight, but why on earth would anyone abandon a fortress that is in such an important spot. I mean really, the only passage through the mountains and on the boarder between two countries. It is a good spot.**

**So the made up history of this made up world is completely stupid, so I am going to ignore it.**

* * *

**I think I am going to kill off Alastair just to prove to all you people who don't think I can get way with it that it can easily be done.**

**I don't understand why you all think that Alastair's clam to the throne is sacred. He is a BASTARD. Even in the game no one took his clam to the throne seriously, that's why you had to bribe more than half the people in the lands meet to vote for you. Because no one wants Alastair. Even Alastair didn't want Alastair. **

**Even without Alastair around, I'm sure that the former king had plenty of illegitimate children to pick from. **

**I don't see why a Lands meet couldn't be called in order to try to convict Loghain of treason. And there is a lot of evidence of that.**


End file.
